


Nathmarc November 2020

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Marc Anciel, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Animals, Bipolar Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Cats, Crying, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fashion & Couture, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gift Giving, Growing Old Together, Guns, Hair Dyeing, Hostage Situations, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Laughter, M/M, Missing Persons, Nathmarc November, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painting, References to Depression, Robbery, Singing, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stabbing, Suicide, Weddings, Winter, Yandere, YouTube, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: NATHMARC NOVEMBER WHOOP WHOOPJust some super short fics for one of my favorite ships!! They're probaly gonna be no longer than 500 words each, so be warned..and they may be just a few warmups.Just,,, my valentine fics/drabbles but with Nathmarc.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Art Teacher (Miraculous Ladybug) & Everyone, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 167
Kudos: 62
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. Day one: Your favorite color

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this off of the prompt list given on a discord Nathmarc server i'm on! Use the link below to join it!
> 
> https://discord.gg/CmQDRC8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fave is orange, and please dont read day 12 yet, i posted it by accident and should only be read on the 12 thanks

It had started out innocent enough, a little sarcastic punch about Marc's colorful outfit here and there, but they never thought he would go this far.

"Dude," Nathaniel started, shell shocked as his boyfriend waltzed into the room. "Why is your hair yellow?" 

At that, the rest of the class turned as well, noticing the boys now vibrant hair. 

"Um, Marc, that sure is a... jump from your last color!" Mr. Carracci stuttered, trying to be a supportive art teacher. Morgan? Yeah, they only spat out their coffee in surprise and small giggles behind their hand. 

"Marc, what the fuck?!" Cried Kaylee, also gobsmacked that the shy boy would pick a color so... vibrant.

"BWHAHAHAHAH," Alix screamed, not caring if anybody heard her. Juleka and Rose only nodded in recognition, too wrapped up in the Kitty Section song they were working on. 

"Marc, when did you do that?" Marinette asked, just out right confused. The writer in question only shook his head and held it up high, waltzing over to his boyfriend and giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

"Babe, seriously," Nathaniel whispered. "Why did you dye your hair?"

"Well if you really want to know," Marc whispered back, "It's because you always said that I was your sunshine! Now, I really look like it!" Nathaniel stuttered before turning bright red, hiding his face into his hands. 

"And you know what?" 

"W-what?"

"If we put our hair together it makes orange!" 

@College Sibling (Web) created Morgan and @mpuppy (Queen of Hell) created Kaylee, Mr. Carracci's family on Discord!! Send them loooove!!!

Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOPY!!


	2. Day Two: Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, for free, I chose some cool animals.

Marc wiped his tears away before they could come as he and Nathaniel made their way to the park. It had been a while since Pidge had joined the art club, but now it was time to let him go. 

They had made their first entrance one day after school, when they flew right into the room 33's window. The group had become curious on what made the noise, so they sent out Marc and Nathaniel to check it out; if it was a demon then they would be the human sacrifice's. 

Marc had come back with a mascara tear streaked face, along with Nathaniel behind him holding a limp pidgeon. 

"THEY'RE NAME IS PIDGE AND THEY'RE HURT!" the readhead had screamed. The bird had a broken wing, and ever since then the two comic book partners had taken care of them, nursing the bird back to health like they were they're own child. 

"Be free my prodigy," Nath said now, holding onto a sobbing Marc as he bent down and opened the cage, watching as his child took flight and flew almost instantly away. 

"T-they didn't even, h-hesitate d-did they?" croaked Marc, heartbroken after his child didn't even stop to say goodbye.

"Yeah... the fucker." 


	3. Day Three: Sweet

"Marc, we are not getting that huge lollipop."

"But Nathaniel! It has our colors!"

"It's rainbow, it has every color."

"Exactly!"

"Marc what am I going to do with you?"

"...we can share the lollipop?"

"You're too cute, you know that right Rainbow?"

"Awww! That's such a cute nickname!"

"Well, yeah, you're a walking pride flag for heavens sakes. You're too cute, _not_ to be called Rainbow." 

"Now I'm blushing, okay, time to go home and make out with you for twenty minutes-"

"Woah, what about the lollipop hmm?"

"All I need is you! You're sweet enough as it is!" 


	4. Day Four: Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know i had to sneak in even a little angst ;)

Nathaniel's parents were yelling, screaming, about him. His grades, his comic books, his boyfriend... everything. It was slowly suffocating him, their words forcing themselves down his throat and into his ears. 

His salty tears ran down his cheeks as the boy scrambled for his phone, grabbing his headphones along the way. Marc had sent him something, a song maybe, and he was finally going to put it to use. 

As the soft chords started up, Marc had help from Luka now doubt, Nathaniel found himself transported to another world. 

A world were grades didn't matter.

A world were comic books were loved all around.

A world were Marc and Nathaniel could be together in peace, without being worried if they were going to get shunned. 


	5. Day Five: Study

The plan was supposed to be simple. Go to the library, get the book, check out, and then leave! It was foolproof! Nobody was able to mess with it, well, nobody except a certain redhead. 

Marc kept his head down as he made it through the book filled shelves. He knew exactly were the novel he was looking for was located. He was so close, only a few more steps to go, but something stopped him in his tracks. Or well, someone. 

The two teens rammed into each other, bonking heads and falling onto their asses. With a groan Marc quickly sat up and pulled his hood tightly over his head. For a second he contemplated running away, but instead he muttered sorry and helped the boy pick up all the art books he was holding. 

Marc reached for a certain "how to draw anime characters" step by step, but so did the boy, and they touched hands. Time seemed to stop as they both snapped their heads up, Marc instantly blushing at the boys cute face. 

"I-I'm Nathaniel," the redhead muttered, Marc barely able to hear. 

"Marc...Anceil," he replied, almost forgetting his last name. Nath seemed to smile at the words and took his book back, adding it to the pile he had collected. 

"Well then Marc," he started holding his hand out the help him up. "Do you want to come sit with me?" 

The rainbow boy stared at the hand before reluctantly taking it, watching his new friend turn almost as bright as his hair. 

"Y-yeah, s-sure."


	6. Day Six: Picture

"Thank you Juleka, for doing this," Nathaniel said, nodding towards the once shy girl. 

"No problem! I told you even when we were kids I would help you with anything," she responded, shaking her head. She had on a black lace dress that went down to her knees, and her (still) purple hair was in a long braid that went down mid back. Even if they're art club days were long behind them, she still hadn't changed at all.

Her and Rose were engaged, the next in line to get married. She was actually at Nathaniel's wedding now, having helped Rose do the grooms hair. Nathaniel with a ponytail with braids on the side, and then Marc with a crown of braids and daisy's interlaced into the dark hair. 

"Nath!" Marc cried now, running as fast as he could in his long and white wedding dress. It was poofy and had tool and lace; sporting a rainbow veil Marinette had designed before she had her new born. She had also designed Nath's suit, making a rainbow tie to match Marc. 

"Nath! I found everyone, they're coming!" He cried, ramming his husband into a hug, getting swung around before finally locking lips. Looks like going to the gym really paid off!

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Yelled Alix, who didn't change a bit. She was hiking up a hill to the newly weds, her, and the rest of the art club. She was wearing a suit with long coattails that almost dragged to the ground. Rose was right behind her sporting a pink dress almost exactly like her fiancees, whom of which embraced her in a kiss. 

Marinette was there as well, along with Luka, holding her baby girl Elizabeth. Mr. Carracci was beside her, holding the hands of his own daughter Kaylee, who was getting pushed in her wheelchair by Morgan, her other parent. Kaylee was actually the one who created the rings, making them custom for the two. 

"Alrighty crack heads, and Art Parentel Units," Nathaneil yelled out, gathering the group together to pose for the photographer. "Say cheese!" 

To this day, the picture is framed on the two's mantel, and when they move on in life, it would be placed in between their grave's. 


	7. Day Seven: Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst tiiiiime!!!

Nathaniel laid on his bed, not getting up once more. 

He spent nights there, days and weeks on end. 

The redhead couldn't live without his Rainbow. 

He couldn't.

It had been ten years after he graduated, and one that Marc has been lost for. 

It was like he was gone.

He just disappeared, never coming home from work. 

Never to be seen again. 

Nath sighed and turned to his side, shivering at the cold of winter. 

His phone buzzed and he didn't bother to answer.

It was mostly Alix who called.

Never Marc. 

Because Marc was gone.

Cause Marc was lost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hI soooo my buddy chum pal friend CRYPT wrote an ending to this like the epic human being they are!! Check it out!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431269


	8. Day Eight: Your Favorite Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so i loooove songs, but im choosing Partners In Crime by Set it Off because i love that song, and ive had an idea for it for a whiiile!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide warning!!

Marc and Nathaniel were robbers (going by the name Reverser and Evilustrater), stealing thousands and thousands of Euros each time they made it out into the world.

Marinette "Ladybug" Dupain-Cheing and Adrien "Chat Noir" Agreste, police officers, tried over and over to capture the hero's but each time they thought they had them, the lovers slipped through their fingers. 

But now, now they had them! The two robbers were surrounded at all sides by cops, each one pointing weapons at the two. 

"Surrender with your hands up!" Cried Marinette. Reverser only scoffed and rolled his black and white eyes (most likely wearing contacts). 

"We would rather die!" He screamed back. Adrien cursed and tried moving forward, but was stopped by his partner.

"You have to the count of three until we shoot!" Mari screamed. 

"One!" Reverser and Evilustrater took out guns of their own.

"Two!" They pointed it at each others heads. 

"THREE!" _Bang._ Blood on the ground. The robbers were dead. 


	9. Day Nine: Publish

It had been years after the boys school times, and now Marc Kurtzburg-Anciel was racing home after a visit to the bookstore. His skirt was flying around his knees as he raced to open his door, excited out of his mind!

The writer raced upstairs to his husbands study and slammed open the door, throwing Nathaniel off guard. His long red hair was up in a messy ponytail and he stood up, worried something had happened. 

Marc didn't waste anytime, and he launched onto the artist, pressing their lips together into a abrupt kiss. Once Marc's energy seemed to dile down, he ripped out a book from a small backpack he wore and shoved it into Nath's hands. 

"I did it!! My first novel!" He basically screamed, jumping up and down. Nathaniel just sighed contently and stared at his husband.

He loved him so much... he really did. 


	10. Day Ten: Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death, stabbing, yandere

The sky was dark and the moon was full, unlike Nathaniel's heart. He was racing under the night sky, making it hard to see and try to protect his life. It was like a nightmare coming alive, running from a murderer, but he never thought he would be running from his ex-best friend. 

"NATHANIEL! COME BACK HERE!" Marc screamed, his knife gleaming under the silver moonlight. 

"NEVER!" the redhead screamed back, running faster then he ever had before. His heart was pounding, lungs aching, calves burning, but still he pushed on. The bringing of his death was a stick, a root popping out of the ground that tripped him. 

He screamed and fell to the ground, scraping his hands and legs. Just as the boy was about to turn around and get back up, he found a combat boot stepping onto his back stopped him and his heart. 

"I win," Marc muttered, "Now nobody can have you." 

The last thing he ever felt was searing pain in his back, and then darkness, welcoming the grim reaper. 


	11. Day Eleven: Fashion

Marc sat in the front row of the show, clutching Nathaniel's hand in excitement. It was Marinette's first show featuring her clothes, and it was hard to say who was most happy for her, her husband or her cousin!

"Look! Look, look, look!" Marc whispered, pointing to Juleka on stage. She was with another girl, and their outfits were breathtaking. 

They were simple, Juleka was wearing a small cocktail dress, but the skirt was black and the top was white, the top fading into the black slowly. She had leather gloves on and high black and white heels. 

The other model was wearing a plum suit, but her coattails were rainbow striped, one color faded into the other. She had on a small beret and ballet flats, and Nathaniel knew instantly who they were inspired by.

Over the intercom Nino, who was deejaying the event, began to talk and it brought tears to Marc's eyes. 

"The next two outfits you see here are called 'Reverser' and 'Evilustrater,' inspired by Marinettes two great comic book authors Marc and Nathaniel Anciel-Kurtzburg. Give them some love!" 

Suddenly the spotlight turned to the men for a second, and the crowd clapped for them. The married couple waved and then turned to each other, laughing. 

"I never thought I would make it this far..." Nathaniel said in awe. Marc just stared at his husband lovingly and content.

"But I'm glad we did." 


	12. Day Twelve: Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buff Nath rights

It was one in the morning, and Nathaniel had woken up to use the bathroom. It was normal, but what wasn't, was his and Marc's study's light on. Nathaniel, confused, slowly opened the door and nearly sobbed on what he saw. It. Was. Cute. 

Marc was laying face down on his desk, his dark hair messy and falling every which way. His clothes were disheveled and their cats, Chat Noir and Mr. Bug, were sitting next to him on the ground playing with a feather (like the chaotic bitches they were). Nathaniel shook his head and slowly tip toed over to where his husband was, trying not to wake him up. 

He carefully picked up the man in his arms bridal style and cooed at his adorable sleeping face, and quietly made his way back to their room, Chat and Bug following behind. Slowly he placed his sun, his life, his light, down on the bed and tucked him in with his weighted blanket, kissing his forehead. 

"I love you, Rainbow," he muttered, pressing another kiss to his nose this time. He nearly died when Marc hummed and smiled, tucking himself in further. The redhead made his way over to his side, petting his cats along the way, and laid back down on his side. He curled up and started to spoon his boyfriend.

Yeah... he loved married life. 


	13. Day Thirteen: Sport

_Run_

Marc was running. He was running as fast as he could into the woods. 

_Run_

Behind him were others, in the same killing game as he was.

_Run_

His boyfriend was originally supposed to be in his shoes.

_Run_

But Marc wouldn't let that happen.

_Run_

So he volunteered as tribute.

 _Run_

**Lady's and Gentlemen! Welcome, to the 76 annual Hunger Games!**


	14. Day Fourteen: Laugh

Nathaniel hated his laugh. It was loud, it was annoying, and it was embarrassing. Nobody has seen him laugh before, except for Marc. Marc... Marc didn't make fun of him like other people had before. 

That's because the writers laugh was equally weird. He snorted and cried. He hiccuped and coughed. It was loud... but cute. And every time one of them had been told a stupid joke, or was hit right in their ticklish spot, the other just stared with hearts in their eyes.

Because they loved each other no matter what. 


	15. Day Fifteen: Your Favorite Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont have a favorite season, so imma just choose winter because im cold rn

The icy wind nipped Marc's red nose as he adjusted his scarf. The snow was starting to come down like a blanket in Paris, and it was both cute and dumb at the same time. How can something so soft and fluffy, be so cold?

He hurried to school so he could warm up faster, cursing who's stupid idea it was to make the school with an open roof. Racing up the stairs, the boy turned into room 33, hoping the heat was on.

The warmth hit him like he was slamming into a wall of bricks and he visibly relaxed, taking in the heat as fast as he could. With a massive sigh of relief, Marc sat next to his comic book partner and leaned up against him, savoring his warmth as well.

"M-Marc what are you d-doing?" Nathaniel stuttered, blush prominent on his face.

"No talk, only warmth," he said back, cuddling in closer. 

Needless to say, Nathaniel had a pretty bad bi panic later.


	16. Day Sixteen: Opposite

"What just happened?!" Screamed Marc, looking down at himself-er well, Nathaniel's self. 

"I switched you with the last person you were with!" Shouted an akuma before laughing manically and zooming away on a hover board. 

"Uh oh."

* * *

"MARC!?" Shouted Nathaniel, racing towards the boy. Nathaniel was in Marc's body, as it was vice versa. "MARC! Why are you so muscular??" 

"Really? That's the first thing you say about being in my body?" Marc replied from Nath's mouth. 

"Yeah! Now explain!" The redhead demanded, putting his hands on his-Marcs?- hips. 

"Well, I'll have you know, my Mom is a huge gym buff and I like to work out with her sometimes," he said, watching his boyfriend's jaw drop. "And besides, why the heck are you so skinny!"

"Hey! What do you mean?" 

"Your clothes basically hang off of you! Come on," Marc said, hooking his arm with the other. "We're gonna go find Alix."

"W-why?"

"Cause I wanna see who she switched with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the odd ending, i had no idea how to end this lol


	17. Day Seventeen: Sleep

The boy was asleep on the bed, peaceful, with his raven hair framing his face perfectly. His face was calm, and his chest was slowly rising and falling underneath the sheets. You couldn't even tell that he was under the curse. 

Prince Nathaniel was there to break the curse, to bring his groom back to him. He had already slain the dragon beast, and now all he had to do was kiss the boy, and he would be his. 

Nathaniel made his way to the side of the bed and leaned forward, only a small wall of air separating him from the prince. The heir was about to press their lips together, just about to break the curse, when he heard it. 

A small giggle. It was coming from-

"Come on Marc!" Nathaniel groaned, the giggling growing into full blown laughter as he sat up and hid his mouth with his hand. There was audible groaning from behind the camera where Alix was. Their art teacher only sighed a little and smiled. 

"Marc why don't you take a break okay? We need to get this shot down sometime," he said, his spouse trying hard not to laugh behind him. Marc simply nodded and stood up, laughing out his nervous energy.

Alix only continued to groan. "Marc I know you're a gay disaster, but come on man!" 


	18. Day Eighteen: Pencil

Nathaniel sat at the end of the boys bed, staring down at the body. Marc was in a fight, and he lost.

Why? Why did his soulmate have to do that? 

Nathaniel glanced down at his palm and locked his gaze on the rainbow pencil on it. 

His soul mark. 

Marc's was a red stylus, and it was hidden on his shoulder. 

Then he heard it. 

Flatlineing.

He screamed, he cried, he was pushed out of the room.

Nurses and doctors raced into the place he once was. 

And he denied it. 

Oh how he denied it. 

But once the pencil on his palm turned pitch black he finally understood. 

Marc was dead. 


	19. Day Nineteen: Concentrate

"Concentrate Nathaniel," Marc whispered, gun to his head. It had started as a simple robber barging into his house, and now, it turned into a hostage situation. 

"Yeah Nathaniel, concentrate!" mocked the robber, her voice high pitched and teasing. She shoved the gun harder on Marc's skull, threatening him. Nathaniel was standing across from him, horrified tears strolling down his face one by one. He was told to be calling the police outside, to tell them to call everything off.

His mind was scattered, not focusing on anything except the gun against his boyfriends head. 

"Hello?" came a male voice from the phone. When Nathaniel didn't answer Marc croaked, but tried again. 

"Concentrate Nathaniel, concentrate." 


	20. Day Twenty: Disagreement

"Nathaniel, I don't understand why you won't listen to me!"

"Marc come on! I don't see the big deal!"

"It's a huge deal!"

"Rainbow come on man! It's nothing special."

"Well it's special to me!"

"You're so sensitive sometimes!"

"Oh! So wanting a kiss from my boyfriend is 'being sensitive?!"

"O-Oh. Is that what you wanted?"

"Yeah what else??"

"N-nothing just c'mere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like i had no idea what to do for this prompt so thanks for reading this shit.


	21. Day Twenty One: Communication

He couldn't talk. 

He couldn't text.

He couldn't video chat. 

His technology was gone. 

His mother's photos was ripped up once again. 

But this time by his uncle. 

And his heart was pounding. 

He couldn't talk to anyone. 

He didn't do anything, but is grounded. 

His Uncle did it.

Not him. 

He was being blamed by something he didn't do. 

He couldn't do it. 

He couldn't talk.

He couldn't text. 

He couldn't video chat. 

**Reverser, why don't we strike a deal?**


	22. Day Twenty-Two: Your Favorite Animal

The couple giggled as they walked hand in hand. The two we on a double date with Mylene and Ivan, the former actually really close friends with Nathaniel and Marc. The four had just left the restaurant they were in when they heard a small gasp and saw Ivan rush forward, everyone else scared that something had happened. 

Frantically, Mylene and the partner duo ran forward as well, leaning over Ivan who was crouched on the ground. They thought he had been hurt, but what they saw was even worse. 

There was a tiny dog, no more than a year, laying on the street. They were breathing, but shivering, and starving as well. Ivan carefully picked up the animal and placed them inside his coat to try and bring them warmth. 

"I'm sorry guys, but I need to being this little guy home!" Ivan said, apologetic. 

"Don't be, good luck!" Marc cried, and with that, Ivan and his girlfriend rushed off together. They were discussing plans on how to keep the dog warm, and it really struck Nath how good the two were for each other. 

Ivan was such a kind soul, and he was so glad he was able to see that.


	23. Day Twenty Three: Dare

"I dare you to kiss him."

"I dare you to be his boyfriend."

"I dare you two to make out!"

"I dare Nath and Marc to stay together for the rest of the day."

"Don't worry, it won't be gay, because you two are only doing a dare!"

No. No, it was absolutly gay, because unbeknownst to the outside world, that's exactly what they were doing. They may not show it to many people, but they were in love


	24. Day Twenty Four: Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so before u get confused, they're all in an rpg game

His heart was pounding and his feet were running. He had half a heart left, and he was not loosing all of his loot. It took him years to get to this level and he was not-

"FUCK!" He yelled, after dying. "WHO JUST KILLED ME??" 

Nathaniel screamed into his mic, but nearly cried when he heard an adorable giggle coming in from his headphones. It was coming from a player named 'Reverser'. 

"Don't worry, Evilustrater! I'll collect all your things so that nobody can steal it!" he said, Nathaniel able to hear the smirk in his voice. It was hard, but the redhead did get over the kill; as he respawned he knew exactly what to call the new video. 

REVERSER KILLS ME | NEW YOUTUBER RIVALRY?!


	25. Day Twenty Five: Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know i gotta make this angsty

Nathaniel was lying in bed when Marc came in to see him. Any person could tell that something was wrong, it looked like he hadn't showered, hadn't eaten, hadn't done anything in the past couple of hours. The writer wasn't used to seeing his boyfriend this way, it felt... wrong almost. 

Wordlessly, he came over and sat on the others bed, just at his feet. The two sat like that for a while, not really bothering each other. Slowly, after at least five minutes, Nath sat up. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his partners shoulders into a soft and warm hug. Marc returned the gesture and squeezed him tight, a reassurance that he was there. That he had an open ear if he ever wanted to talk. 

The two stayed in each others comfort for the rest of the night, Marc helping the other get food and shower. It wasn't much, but it was at least a small step in the right direction. 


	26. Day Twenty Six: Chance

It had been simply chance that Nathaniel wasn't discovered, following Marc like this. He made a note to never follow Marinette's love advice ever again, but this time, he was glad he did. When Marc snuck out at night the redhead didn't have a clue where he would go, but this? This was something that he _never_ pegged Marc to do. 

He was singing at some sort of... club? No, it wasn't a club nobody here was over the age of 18, but it still seemed like a concert of some point. And Marc...Marc was the singer. 

" _I am beautiful with you!"_ He sang into the mic, then pointing it to the crowd which sang back to him. " _Even in the darkest part of me!"_

 _"I am beautiful with you, make me feel the way it's supposed to be!"_ Marc was belting out the lyrics, giving everything he had into each note, and it was intoxicating. 

" _You're here with me! Just show me this and I'll believe! I am beautiful with you!"_ As the melody began to fade the crowd cheered and cried, loving everything Marc was giving him. The teen on stage giggled at the love and began to rub the back of his neck. As he talked, he began to scan the head's of the people in front of him. 

"Actually, I wrote that for someone special to me, my partner in crime-" He reached said redhead and gasped, his green eyes widening-"Nathaniel?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a au idea i had where Marc snuck out at night and Nath didn't know where he went. Nath follows him one night and sees that Marc sings at an underground hang out and was too scared to say anythign to Nath. 
> 
> The song is Beautiful with you by Halestorm btw. I Image a ton of halestorm songs with Marc in it lol.


	27. Day Twenty Seven: Language

Marc was humming something, but Nathaniel didn't know what it was. He couldn't pin down what song, and it was starting to drive him a little mad. So, right in the middle of art club, he slammed his pencil down and turned to his slightly shocked partner. 

"What are you humming?" he asked out of the blue. Marc's eyes widened before he looked down. 

"I-It's just some american song, sorry if it bothered you-"

"No, no. It didn't bother me at all. Why don't you sing it? Nobody might know what you're saying so why not?" The writer turned bright red and shook his head. 

"I don't think I can," he muttered, only being met by encouragements from not only Nathaniel but the rest of the art club as well. Finally, the boy sighed and nodded, clearing his throat. "Fine, but I'm not explaining what the lyrics mean."

" _Oh, would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?_ " he started, turning to look at his artist. Nath had an oblivous look on his face, but Mr. Carrcacci stood by smiling. 

" _You see I'm trying, I know you know that I like you, but that's not enough. So if you will, please fall in love with me,"_ he finished looking down, going back to his native tongue. "That's all I'm saying." 

The room clapped and cheered for him before going back to their work. Their art teacher however only chuckled. 

"You know Marc," he said in English, causing the boy in question to snap his head up. His cheeks were bright red at the thought of his teacher knowing his crush. "I myself sang that to my now spouse. Nice job."

Oh how this club was going to be the death of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Would You Be So Kind by Dodie


	28. Day Twenty Eight: Accept

The morning life shone through the curtains and into Marc's face, waking him up too early for his liking. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, turning around to envelope his partner in a hug. Except... he wasn't there. Suddenly wide awake, the writer sat right up in bed, staring at the clock. 

It was only 9 in the morning, so Nathaniel and him didn't have to be at their editors until 12. In his own panic mode he didn't hear the bedroom door open and Nathaniel walk in, only noticing when the bed dipped next to him. 

"Rainbow, you okay?" he asked, making the writer jump a little. Marc placed a hand on his rapid beating heart and sighed a breath of relief. 

"Yeah I'm fine...where were you? I freaked out when I didn't see you next to me like normal," he asked, only getting a cheeky shrug in response. 

"I was...doing something," he said, setting down a small cardboard box in front of his partner in crime. "Like getting these for you." 

Marc raised an eyebrow and gave Nathaniel a curious look. Only hesitating for a second, he lifted the lid and cooed at what he saw. 

"Oh my god! They're both so cute!" He nearly screamed, taking out one black cat and one calico cat. Nathaniel beamed at his husband and sighed, grabbing two collars that were forgotten in the bottom of the box. 

"I have names already picked out if you want-" but he was interrupted when lips were smashed into his own. As quickly as the kiss started it stopped, Marc pulling away to keep playing with the new cats. 

"Happy Birthday, Rainbow," Nathaniel said, watching Marc pet the calico. Boy was he whipped. 


	29. Day Twenty Nine: Your Favorite Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an *avid* book reader, i love them soooo much holy shit. SO imma choose one of the books that I love, but I can't choose my favorite! 
> 
> Try and guess it :)  
> So if you wanna place a guess in the comments now go do so, cause imma explain what book it is in the comments.

Marc sighed and plopped down on his dorm bed. It was his eighth year in Watford School of Magicks, and he was hopeless. He shared a room with the chosen one, Nathaniel Kurtzburg, and it has been torture. Not in a bad way, no, in an amazingly perfect way. 

They were meant to be enemies, and one day in the battle of good vs evil, Nath was meant to kill him. He was going to die at the hands of his long and ongoing crush. It also didn't help that Nathaniel hated him, and was supposed to be together with Marinette. 

But...the vampire couldn't help it. Crowley, he loved Nath too much, and part of him wished he felt the same. Instead, the redhead thought that he was evil, and always plotting. Marc was the top of his class, great at his magic, and had good looks! What wasn't there to love?

It was then that the teen realized he was thirsty, and he knew a good couple of things that would be a deal breaker, but only one stood out above the rest. He was a vampire. A vampire that could do magic no less! It was something unheard of, something frowned upon. To everyone looking at him, they saw a egotistical prick, but only he was able to see the self hatred and magical vampire side. Marc, as a magical vampire, was something only he could see. 

Reluctantly, the raventte stood up and made his way to the catacombs. He hated hunting rats, but it was the only way to get the blood he needed; he absolutely _refused_ to drink from a human. That was one moral he would never break. 

Little did he know, a certain redhead was following him, trying to figure out what and who Marc was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO THE BOOK IS:
> 
> Carry On by Rainbow Rowell (it's soooooooo goooooooood!!!!)
> 
> Marc- Baz (vampire Marc? yes please!)  
> Nath-Simon  
> Alix- Penelope  
> Marinette- Agatha


	30. Day Thirty: Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It was fun writing!!

Nathaniel and Marc were friends for 4 years. 

Nathaniel and Marc were dating for 3 years. 

Nathaniel and Marc were married for 70 years. 

Nathaniel was alone for 2 years. 

Nathaniel and Marc were reunited after 2 years. 

Nathaniel and Marc don't care if they're called weird or a disgrace. 

Nathaniel and Marc don't care if they might be forgotten back on Earth. 

Nathaniel and Marc don't care, because they had each other. 

And as long as they were together, they didn't care where ever they were. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431269) by [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid)




End file.
